


Three-Pointer

by Evilfairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Добро пожаловать в баскетбольный клуб старшей школы Шутоку! Здесь вам всегда рады и готовы угостить ананасом. Вам никогда не будет скучно с Такао, а Мидорима, быть может, расскажет вам о вашем гороскопе. Здесь творятся самые невероятные и безумные вещи, которые вы только сможете представить! <br/>P.S. можно сфотографироваться с енотом на память.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Родственно-следственные связи (Мидорима/Такао, Накатани Масааки, череп)

Уже который день Мидориму терзали смутные подозрения. Ну, или не очень смутные. Скорее, наоборот. Но они были, они преследовали Мидориму, от этих подозрений было не скрыться. Подозрения касались Такао.   
  
Вообще, в жизни Мидоримы в последнее время все сводилось к Такао. Преднамеренно ли это получалось, сказать было невозможно. Просто так происходило, что любое действие Мидоримы как-то относилось к Такао. Любая мысль тут же каким-то диким, совершенно непонятным самому Мидориме образом, возвращалась к Такао. Даже если Мидорима начинал думать об истекающих кровью трупах, мысль все равно стремилась к Такао, и вот уже герой его тяжких дум, сверкая безумными глазами, оказывался на горе трупов. После же появлялся Мияджи, и Такао с трупами переставал пугать совершенно.   
  
Впрочем, не об этом речь.   
  
Впервые тревожный сигнал Мидорима почувствовал, когда тренер потрепал Такао по голове и добродушно ему улыбнулся. То есть, он взял и соизволил улыбнуться! Без причин, в общем-то. Не то чтобы Накатани Масааки был очень мрачным типом (с Мидоримой всяко не сравнится), но и без повода не улыбался. Больше ходил задумчивый.   
  
Второй звоночек раздался во время первого матча с Сейрин. Уж больно хмурые лица тренера и напарника были похожи. Конечно, люди бывают похожи, в конце концов, все были обезьянам... Но тут… Ещё и гороскоп с каждым днем начал нагнетать обстановку.   
  
Последним аргументом, убедившим Мидориму в логичности его теории, оказался один из семпаев, обычно сидевших во время матчей на скамейке запасных. Этот парень играл столь виртуозно, что Мидорима готов был поаплодировать. Тогда-то все и стало на свои места.   
  
Почему в матчах играет Такао, первогодка, пусть и хороший игрок, талантливый и необычный но в чем-то семпаям уступающий? Сколько тренировался тот же Мияджи, чтобы выходить на площадку? Почему Такао не дали посидеть годик? А потом уже, отточив его талант, выпустили бы на площадку? Тут все было иначе.   
  
Такао попал в команду по знакомству! Точнее, из-за родственных связей с тренером.   
  
В последнее время Мидорима даже перестал в этом сомневаться. Правда, самому Такао он такие мысли не озвучивал, имея все шансы быть обсмеянным с ног до головы. И дело было даже не в этом или возможном страхе ранить чувства Такао. Дело было в том, что Мидориме было мучительно стыдно. Нет, не за такие мысли (хотя за них тоже следовало бы краснеть).   
  
Было стыдно за их с Такао отношения.   
  
Да-да, речь о  _тех самых_  отношениях. О тех отношениях, которые-не-называют-вслух.   
  
И если стыд перед семпаями Мидорима кое-как задавил, то стыд перед тренером задавить не смог. Нет, и Такао тоже хорош! Крутит с ним, извините, роман на глазах у всех, даже скрываться не думает. Да, ладно, что там все! На глазах у собственного отца! Тренер небось давно на Мидориму ножи точит. За развращение любимого сыночка.   
  
От таких мыслей становилось плохо, не спасал даже талисман. А счастливый Такао ходил рядышком и звал сладеньким таким голоском:  
  
— Шин-чан, знаешь, Шин-чан…  
  
Хотя это ещё очень спорный вопрос, кто кого развратил. Но - Мидорима это понял по ледяным взглядам тренера - разбираться никто не будет. Его прикопают скоро под ближайшей сакурой и забудут.   
  
Надо срочно исправлять ситуацию. И для этого, конечно, нужно обратиться к гороскопам!   
  
***  
  
  
— Ой, Шин-чан! — Такао появился крайне неожиданно, явно стараясь косить под Куроко. Он попытался повиснуть на Мидориме, но потерпел сокрушительно поражение. Мидорима же, подойдя к высокому зеркалу, поправил галстук, проверил белизну манжет новой рубашки и застегнул пиджак на все пуговицы. Не школьный пиджак. — Куда это ты вырядился? На свиданку идешь? А почему меня не позвал? Шин-чан, — Такао сделал страшные глаза, став очень похожим на тренера в последние дни. Мидориме поплохело. — Ты мне изменяешь?  
  
— Такао, — страдальчески отозвался Мидорима. — Просто посиди в раздевалке, я скоро приду. Домой поедем, — заявил он, не желая топать пешком или самому крутить педали рикши. — Если я вернусь, — совсем тихо добавил он, сглатывая. Ну, раз уж покусился на чью-то честь, то будь добр заплатить за свое ужасное поведение.   
  
— Ох, у меня дрожат ноги, когда Шин-чан такой серьезный, — пробурчал Такао, развалившись на скамейке, подложив под голову сумку Мияджи. Вот же бесстрашный человек. — Давай, мой принц, скачи во весь опор, — зевнул Такао, явно планируя вздремнуть. Кошмар.   
  
Вздохнув и кивнув своему отражению, Мидорима вытащил из пакета бутафорский череп, являвшийся сегодняшним талисманом дня, и вышел из раздевалки, мысленно повторяя свою пламенную речь. Состояла она из совсем нетипичного для Мидоримы извинения, ну, или того, что за него можно посчитать, и почти искренней просьбы руки и сердца Такао.   
  
Накатани-сенсей сидел за рабочим столом, составляя какой-то график и что-то записывая в аккуратную тетрадочку. Мидориму он ещё не заметил, и тот уже подумывал скрыться с глаз долой, но в этот момент удача отвернулась от него. Так он и стоял в классическом черном костюме, светлой рубашке, галстуке и сильнейшем недосыпе, отдавшемся на его лице нездоровой бледностью и синяками под глазами.   
  
— Тренер, я хочу с вами поговорить, — загробным голосом заявил Мидорима, прижимая череп к себе. — Насчет Такао, — Мидорима нежно погладил череп, почти баюкая талисман на руках.   
  
— Такао-куна? — пробормотал Накатани, нервно поглядывая на череп. — Где он сам-то?..  
  
— Лежит, — односложно ответил Мидорима, указывая черепом прочь.   
  
— Ясно, — теперь побледнел и тренер, в сердце которого тоже начали рождаться нехорошие подозрения. Вспомнились обещания Мидоримы убить несносного парня… Надо сохранять спокойствие — Думаю, тебе надо за это ответить.   
  
Сглотнув, Мидорима покаянно опустил голову вниз и на одном дыхании выпалил:  
  
— Прошу меня простить и разрешить нам с Такао Казунари воссоединиться в вечном союзе на небесах*! — он решительно поклонился, прижимая несчастный череп к сердцу. — Прошу вас.   
  
Собравшись с мыслями, Мидорима поставил череп на стол. Подкупающего подарка он не приготовил, но талисман — самое ценное, что у него сейчас есть. Тренер поймет, не может не понять.   
  
— Команде будет вас не хватать, — пробормотал Накатани-сенсей, косясь на череп. Скорому прибавлению еще и черепа Мидоримы он не был рад точно. Усталость последних дней, после поражения, нанесенного Сейрин, не дала адекватно оценить ситуацию. — Делай, что угодно, вы ведь любите друг друга. Что ж, почти Шекспир. Я сохраню наш разговор в секрете, ты же понимаешь…  
  
Мидорима кивнул, почти вылетая от тренера, радуясь, что все так бескровно обошлось. Правда, он не понял, причем тут Шекспир. Впрочем, неважно. Главное, что у них есть родительское благословение.   
  
Между тем, Накатани-сенсей извлек бутылку саке и блюдечко, грустно поглядывая на одинокий череп.   
  
— Ну, что? Допрыгался, Такао-кун? А ведь таким перспективным игроком был, — махнув рукой, тренер налил себе немного саке.   
  
____________  
* Мидорима хотел сказать, что браки заключаются на небесах.

 


	2. 54:96. Вы ничего не видели! (Аомине/Кисе, Мидорима/Такао, Касамацу)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По арту и коменнтарию: Кайджо проиграли Шутоку - стирание памяти, вы ничего не видели  
> кроссовер с Men in Black

— Агент Ю, — решительно произнес Кисе, затягивая галстук и извлекая из нагрудного кармана черные очки. — Полагаю, у нас нет иного выхода. Есть возражения?  
  
Касамацу нахмурился, смахнул невидимые пылинки с черных брюк и посмотрел на напарника. Теперь у них есть только один шанс избежать этого позора, покрывшего их с головы до ног. Допустить это совершенно точно нельзя!   
  
— Нет, агент Р, — отозвался Касамацу, скрывая глаза за черными очками. — Как старший я буду отвечать перед Зедом. Впрочем, мы все равно в Японии.   
  
Переглянувшись, агенты ЛВЧ вышли из раздевалки Кайджо. Их план был прост — они проиграли Шутоку, а, следовательно, всем нужно было стереть память, благо именно это они умели делать в совершенстве. Был ещё вариант перерезать всех, но это привлечет слишком много внимания.  
  
— Агент Ю, — прошептал Кисе, когда они вышли на площадку. Матч Сейрин-Ракузан готов был уже начаться, на трибунах собралось огромное количество народа. — Я должен стереть память Аомине-чи! Тогда я смогу быть сверху! Наверное, — неуверенно добавил он, неловко рассмеялся и поскакал в сторону Аомине, изучавшего начинающийся матч с явным интересом. Жаль, что и Куроко-чи придется стереть память…   
  
— Идиот, — констатировал Касамацу, оглядывая фронт работ. Стереть память всем людям, смотревшим матч, журналистам и работникам — весьма хлопотное дело. Особенно, если твой напарник агент Р! Чтоб этому Кисе!   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Ну, Аомине-чи, ну посмотри на меня, ну, пожалууйста, — ныл Кисе, бегая за удирающим от него Аомине по всему спортивному комплексу. — Ты должен все забыть! Аомине-чи, клянусь, это не больно!  
  
— Кисе, — отозвался Аомине, лихо перепрыгивая через ограждение «только для персонала», пробегая мимо мирно целующихся в углу Мидоримы и Такао. — Свали от меня в туман со своими ролевыми играми! Мне ещё профессию полицейского получать, а с тобой у меня столько приводов в отделение будет, что меня никогда на работу не возьмут!   
  
— Аомине-чи! — Кисе успел послать воздушный поцелуй парочке из Шутоку, которой надо было бы стереть память. — Да, стой же ты! Приказываю тебе остановиться. Ты арестован шестым отделом!  
  
Вскоре эти двое скрылись за поворотом.   
  
— Шин-чан, — моргнул Такао. — Что это было?..  
  
— Мы ничего не видели, — отчеканил Мидорима. Все, что не вписывалось в его картину мира (а Кисе в черном костюме и солнцезащитных очках, гоняющийся за Аомине в нее точно никак не вписывался), Мидорима игнорировал с потрясающим пофигизмом.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Все, — Касамацу свалился без сил, стерев память последнему человеку. Осталось обработать Сейрин и Ракузан. Рядом примостился Кисе, поглаживающий свежеотоловленного Аомине по голове. Тот пускал слюни, звал маму и просил купить ему друга-омара. Кажется, Кисе переборщил. — Больше не могу. Агент Р, какого тебя не было? Почему я делал все в одиночку?! Будешь бегать теперь каждое утро по сто кругов вокруг школы!   
  
— Жестоко, — проблеял несчастный Кисе и вытер крокодилью слезу.   
  
Они лениво наблюдали за творящимся на площадке Сейрин-Ракузан беспределом. И Кисе уже подсчитывал, сколько можно будет стрясти с Акаши, чтобы стереть память Сейрин. Счет в пользу команды Куроко вызывал легкое злорадство.   
  
Инопланетяне планировали захват Земли, а славные агенты ЛВЧ решали личные проблемы.


	3. Мидорима Шинтаро и его замечательные друзья (команда Шутоку)

Баскетбольный клуб старшей школы Шутоку всегда был странным местом. То есть, он был странным до появления Мидоримы. Но, наверное, именно с ним он приобрел свой неповторимый колорит а-ля лечебница для душевнобольных.   
  
Сколько Мидорима себя помнил, он всегда старался не привлекать много внимания к своей персоне. Но природа наделила его броской внешностью, немалым талантом и приписала к этому не просыхающих тараканов и Такао Казунари в придачу. Так что не выделяться из толпы было невозможно. Конечно, в этом был виноват Такао, а никак не ярко-розовый плюшевый единорог, которого Мидорима нес под мышкой.   
  
— Вот скажи мне, Шин-чан, — Такао бодренько закинул одну руку ему на плечо, привстав даже на носочки для удобства. — Зачем ты таскаешь с собой этот ужас? Нельзя было купить поменьше? С нас же глаз не сводят! — он кокетливо стрельнул глазами вбок и ещё плотнее прижался к Мидориме.  
  
— На нас всегда смотрят, Такао. Веди себя скромнее.  
  
Такао закатил глаза. Спорить с Шин-чаном дело безнадежное.   
  
  
***  
  
  
— Догонит, — пробормотал Кимура, наблюдая за развернувшимся боем. Точнее, боем назвать это было трудно, но спортивный зал напоминал поле боевых действий.  ~~Пули~~  Ананасы летали по залу, периодически бодро разбиваясь о стены и пол*.   
  
— Не догонит, — фыркнул Такао, выглядывая из-за самой надежной защиты — плеча капитана Оцубо. — Кимура-семпай, тебе не надоело таскать Мияджи-семпаю ананасы? Ваш магазин не разорится?   
  
— Не разорится, — отозвался Кимура и ухмыльнулся. — Зрелище того стоит.  
  
Такао согласно кивнул. Мидорима спешно убегал от Мияджи, петляя словно кролик, подпрыгивая так высоко, что и Кагами бы позавидовал. Сам же Мияджи с толстым большим рюкзаком спешил за ним, извлекая время от времени ананасы, и, прицелившись, запускал в Мидориму. Таким точным броскам мог позавидовать уже сам Мидорима — если бы он не отскакивал в сторону, буквально за секунду, то давно пал бы, бесславно подбитый ананасом. Или убитый… Сила бросков была такова, что часть ананасов разбивалась!  
  
Оцубо крякнул, когда Мидорима поскользнулся на желтой мякоти и растянулся на полу. Мияджи с торжествующим криком плюхнулся на судорожного дернувшегося Мидориму и, ухватив беднягу за ногу, взялся повторить один из приемчиков Рико. И где только увидел?  
  
— А я ведь говорил, а я ведь предупреждал его утром, — авторитетно поднял палец вверх Такао, не спеша спасать напарника. — Раки сегодня на последнем месте, Шин-чан! Не зли сегодня Мияджи-семпая, Шин-чан! И что? Никогда меня не слушает!..  
  
Кимура и Оцубо переглянулись. Тренер ещё не отошел от вида живого Такао (с чего тот решил, что Казунари умер, было решительно непонятно), и тащить к нему мертвого Мидориму… было немного жестоко. Придется спасать.  
  
  
***  
  
  
То, что баскетбольный клуб место странное, знали, конечно, многие. Но видеть сезонные обострения у членов этого клуба… Каждый раз это становилось настоящим потрясением. Как, например, в этот чудесный день.  
  
Ученики старшей школы Шутоку могли созерцать замечательную в своей милости картину: пятеро игроков основного состава на деревянной рикше. Ну… точнее будет сказать, четверо. А пятый на велосипеде.   
  
— Постарайся, Мияджи-семпай, — бодро воскликнул Такао, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Я в тебя верю!  
  
— Я тоже верю, — расхохотался Кимура, поглядывая на ошарашенных старшеклассников, пораженно застывших на месте.   
  
Оцубо  ~~смущенно~~  опустил глаза, не глядя на натренированный зад Мияджи — педали крутились тяжело, и Киеши приходилось привставать, даже пыхтя от усердия. А зад был хороший, да. Аппетитный такой зад.   
  
— Эй, Шин-чан, ты рад, что мы вчера посидели у тебя в гостях? Видишь, как весело добираться до школы вместе?! — Такао пылал энтузиазмом. — Крути педали, Мияджи-семпай, осталось чуть-чуть! Давайте сегодня снова соберемся, а?  
  
Мияджи обернулся и бросил на активиста один из своих взглядов «я приду к тебе этой ночью с топором».   
  
— Что скажете? — на Такао взгляд не подействовал.  
  
— Никогда больше не буду играть с вами в карты на желание! — взвыл Мияджи. Где-то громыхнул гром. Утро для баскетбольного клуба Шутоку начиналось в привычном режиме.  
  
___________  
*разбить ананас достаточно сложно, не пытайтесь, ладно?


	4. Шпионы (Такао/Химуро, Мидорима|Акаши|Мурасакибара)

 

— Напомни мне, зачем ты разбудил меня в шесть часов воскресного утра, заставил одеться, сесть на электричку и приехать в Токио? — спросил Химуро, отчаянно давя зевок. Он бы вообще не приехал, он уже готов послать парой крепких словечек, но аргументы были, и Татсуя надеялся услышать их ещё раз.  
  
Такао хмыкнул, посильнее прижимая накладные усы к верхней губе. Он был полон энтузиазма, он был свеженькими и бодреньким, и Химуро подозревал, что этот засранец лег спать пораньше, а не в полночь, как он сам.   
  
— Держи, — Такао протянул ему аккуратную накладную бородку и ярко-рыжий парик. Женский, судя по длинным локонам. — Акаши позвал Шин-чана и Мурасакибару-куна вместе погулять по парку. Вернее, — он задумался, а потом, сделав жуткую рожицу, заявил, — моё абсолютное императорское величество повелевает явиться утром в воскресенье в парк, Шинтаро. Атсуши будет уже там. — Такао прокашлялся. — Смекаешь?  
  
Химуро смекал. Акаши он почитал опасным и неуравновешенным психом, от которого таким личностям, как Мурасакибара, лучше бы держаться подальше. К тому же, вот уже третий месяц божественный Император не мог определиться, кто ему больше по вкусу: Шинтаро или Атсуши. Что странно, ни один, ни другой против этого его метания не возражали. Зато очень даже активно возражал Такао, всей своей ехидной душой переживавший за товарища. И вот уже три месяца Химуро вынужден с ним общаться, придумывая коварные планы на тему, как бы сорвать очередное свидание на троих.  
  
— Мы должны проследить пока, а потом, если что, сыграем парочку старых развратных гомосексуалистов. Это у кого хочешь отобьет романтичный настрой, — Такао засунул небольшую подушку под кофту и похлопал себя по «пивному» пузику. Идиотские накладные усы и такие же идиотские брови а-ля я пытался скосить под сына Ханамии и Кагами, не добавляли очарования виду. Завершающим аккордом стали светлый парик с длинными шелковистыми волосами и шорты с заячьим хвостом. Прорисованные на лице морщины и стройные мальчишеские ноги выглядели странно, но Химуро предпочел промолчать. — Главное, чтобы Мияджи-семпай не засек, а то влетит за этот вид…  
  
Химуро передернуло. Этот тоже был тем ещё психом. Порой Химуро казалось, что все нормальное осталось в Америке. Более того! Временами его одолевали сомнения: а было ли это нормальное?  
  
Самого Химуро Такао обрядил ничуть не лучше. Козлиная бородка, пенсне, джинсовый комбинезон с единорогами! И ярко-рыжий парик на голове. Морщины Такао пририсовывал минут пять. Теперь их не то, что глаз Императора не раскроет, мать родная не узнает!  
  
— Ты малость переборщил, — вздохнул Химуро, когда они вышли на улицу. На них теперь пялились ещё хуже, чем когда они шли в своем обычном состоянии. Да, тогда тоже почему-то пялились. — Мы же маскируемся!   
  
Такао отмахнулся от него, вцепившись в локоть и виляя задницей, как только мог. И где научился-то?!   
  
Великая троица обнаружилась посреди парка. Рядом очень удачно росли широкие просторные кусты, в которые Химуро с Такао и нырнули. Пару секунд они сидели тихо, а потом проползли вперед к просвету, стукнувшись лбами. Химуро поверить не мог, что без возражений участвует в таком странном мероприятии. Хотя, видит бог, такое мог придумать только игрок Шутоку и напарник Мидоримы!   
  
— Итак, я позвал вас, чтобы объявить свое решение, — Акаши откашлялся, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. — Я остаюсь с…  
  
Химуро и Такао плотнее прильнули к просвету, прижавшись щеками, дожидаясь заветного имени. Это, наконец, разрешит их проблему. И больше не придется делать такие странные вещи. И выспаться станет возможным…   
  
— Эй, — Химуро толкнул Такао в бок. Тот повернулся, с удивлением на него посмотрев. — Кто бы ни оказался в лапах у Акаши, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, — он приблизился к Такао близко-близко, выдыхая в губы. — Было весело.   
  
Такао фыркнул и сам подался вперед, осторожно целуя. Ужасно мешали накладные усы и длинные волосы парика. Кровь стучала в ушах, и услышать имя не получалось. Но теперь это, в общем-то, и не важно.


	5. Выпускники (команда Шутоку)

Сакура в этом году была необычайно красива. Повсюду распускались розовые цветы, украшая голые ветви. У старшей школы Шутоку росло слишком много этих деревьев, слишком много. Так много, что можно было почувствовать почти незаметный легкий запах.   
  
Мидориме сакуры не нравились. Отчасти потому, что ассоциировались с концом одного учебного и началом следующего – сакура как раз цветет в это время, заполняя собой пространства школьных дворов и маленьких улочек.   
  
На территории средней школы Тейко росла всего одна сакура, уже очень старая, но упрямо зацветавшая каждую весну. В прошлом году она тоже цвела, и ветер доносил её лепестки до неловко переминающихся в отдалении от всех пятерых парней. И Мидориме тогда казалось, что воздух был невыносимо горьким.  
  
Но не сравнить по горечи с этим годом.  
  
Может, потому, что сакур у Шутоку росло не в пример больше, а может, этому была другая причина. Даже наверняка сакуры тут были ни при чем. Совсем ни при чем.  
  
Причина этой горечи была в небольшом значке, приколотом на черные форменные пиджаки учеников, счастливых и растроганных, стоящих около директора, произносящего торжественную речь, говорящего об их заслугах.   
  
— Думаю, наш баскетбольный клуб многое потеряет, ведь наши стены покидает часть основного состава, замечательный капитан Оцубо Тайске!  
  
Мидорима не любит цветение сакур. Мидорима не любит, когда розовые лепестки, опадая, подхваченные ветром, несутся куда-то и запутываются в чужих волосах, падают на плечи, ярко выделяясь на черном пиджаке.  
  
— … Кимура Шинске и Мияджи Киеши, — директор вручает им грамоты. Оба счастливые до безобразия возвращаются к своему капитану. У Мияджи в волосах запуталось слишком много розовых лепестков. И покрасневшие скулы, влажные от готовых пролиться слез глаза ему совсем не идут.  
  
Такао сжимает его ладонь в своей, и Мидорима выдыхает, смаргивая наваждение. У него и самого влажные глаза, хех. Это все из-за сакур, слишком их много вокруг. Слишком много.  
  
— Ну, что? Будете без нас скучать, а, балбесы? — рука у Мияджи тяжелая, но треплет по волосам очень нежно, почти ласково. Мидорима отводит глаза – уж больно у Мияджи улыбка счастливая. — Жаль, мы с вами так мало играли… Но это было круто, остолопы.  
  
Такао бормочет что-то, Мидорима только и может разобрать «Мияджи-сан, Оцубо-сан и Кимура-сан». А потом Такао не выдерживает, как тогда, после игры с Ракузан. Мидорима оттирает слезы, стараясь сделать это незаметно, и смотрит, как Мияджи поглаживает по спине рыдающего у него на плече Такао.  
  
Они слишком мало играли вместе… Слишком мало.  
  
А сакуры цветут очень красиво. Но Мидориме они не нравятся. 

 


	6. Поющие в терновнике (Лео, Мияджи/Хаяма, Мидорима/Такао)

Ну нравился ему Такао! Ну что поделаешь! У всех бывает.  
  
Лео тоскливо созерцал бравую команду Шутоку, не дававшую пробраться к возмущенно фыркающему из-за высоких спин Такао. Просто монолитная крепость, а не команда. Еще похуже Ёсен будут. Кстати, хорошо, что нравится ему Такао, а не, допустим, Химуро. Было бы совсем печально.  
  
— Не пройдешь, — пропыхтел Оцубо, разводя руки и приподнимая их вверх. Физиономия в этот момент у него была самая зверская – Лео бы честно испугался, не общайся он с Небуей. По сравнению с ним, Оцубо был жуткой милашкой.   
  
Лео вновь прикинул свои шансы: помимо Оцубо, Такао защищали еще трое. И выражения их лиц ясно говорили, что Такао достанется Лео только через их трупы. Это, в принципе, можно устроить, но если убить очкарика, то расстроится Сей-чан. А расстраивать Сей-чана не хотелось.  
  
Дилемма.  
  
А Такао ему и правда очень нравился. Ситуация становилось все печальнее, и Лео уже начал жалеть, что просто приперся на тренировку, а не подкараулил Такао где-нибудь в кустах поздно вечером. Обычно он так и делал.  
  
О, чтобы вы ни говорили, а Мибучи Лео по прозвищу Яша был настоящим экспертом в кустах! Было время, когда кусты спасли ему жизнь – один ненормальный перепутал Лео со своей неверной и пошел убивать. Слава терновнику рядом с подъездом!  
  
— Сестренка Лео! — сзади на него попытались запрыгнуть, но предусмотрительный Лео, привыкший к подобным трюкам, успел увернуться, и Хаяма растянулся на полу, носом уткнувшись в кроссовки Оцубо. Тот настолько опешил, что даже опустил руки и отступил на пару шагов. Лео приготовился, почувствовав шанс. — Здрасте.  
  
Хаяма поднялся, отряхнулся, обвел взглядом зал, и печально охнул, не зная, куда ему сначала спешить: к сестренке Лео или к Мияджи. Он пару раз открывал рот, закрывал его и растерянно пожимал плечами. Затем, видимо, что-то решив для себя, Хаяма подмигнул Лео и, резво подскочив к не ожидавшему такого коварства Мияджи, потащил его к выходу из зала.  
  
— Свидание, свидание, — расслышал Лео, удивленно приподняв брови. И когда этот паршивец успел?! На лице несчастного Мияджи был тот же вопрос, но любовь зла – полюбишь и Хаяму Котаро. Лео даже слегка ему посочувствовал, но только слегка, и двинулся на штурм поредевшей крепости. Такао с любопытством, достойным юного натуралиста, смотрел, как в дверях скрываются Мияджи и Хаяма. Вернее Хаяма, буксирующий Мияджи.   
  
И Лео понял, что кустов сегодня ему все-таки не избежать, ведь лучший способ завоевать парня – дать ему то, что он хочет. О, чтобы вы ни говорили, а Мибучи Лео по прозвищу Яша в этом отлично разбирается! А Такао хотел подробностей.  
  
— Привет, — обворожительно улыбнулся Лео, внезапно возникнув перед Мидоримой и мысленно извиняясь перед Акаши за порчу личного имущества. Мидорима не успел ничего осознать, как уже без сознания сполз под ноги Лео. Какой же он сногсшибательный красавец! Схватив Такао за руку, Лео повторил маневр Хаямы, не забыв помахать ручкой растерянным Оцубо и Кимуре.   
  
Такао не сопротивлялся, лишь вертел головой с интересом. Лео и самому было интересно, куда Хаяма мог потащить беднягу. Впрочем, ответ нашелся быстро – злобные вопли Мияджи долетали из находившегося рядом парка.  
  
— Нам сопутствует удача, — подмигнул Лео и потащил Такао за собой.   
  
— Давай проясним ситуацию, — отозвался тот, спокойно следуя за своим похитителем. Едва они дошли до парка, как Лео нырнул в кусты, утянув за собой Такао. Кусты оказались колючими, но Лео не унывал, пробираясь вперед. — Я люблю Шин-чана.   
  
Лео замер, резко повернувшись к Такао. Тот смотрел с убийственной серьезностью. Лео поджал губы и укоризненно нахмурился.   
  
— Сей-чан меня предупреждал, что ты коварен, но такого я не ожидал! — Лео приложил ладонь к груди и театрально закатил глаза. — Разбил мне сердце, противный, — известил он и полез дальше – разбитое сердце любопытству не мешало. Такао пожал плечами и пополз за ним.  
  
— Знаешь, ты меня и не спрашивал, — заметил он, на что Лео очень выразительно вильнул задом. — Ну и ладно.  
  
Когда они добрались до Мияджи и Хаямы, оба были исколоты, исцарапаны и видок имели совсем не товарный. Впрочем, энтузиазма они не растеряли и, тихонько шипя друг на друга, уставились в просветы между кустами.  
  
— Ну как тебе мороженое? Или я сбегаю за клубничным? Нет! Знаю, ты любишь ананасовое! — трещал Хаяма. Мияджи неспешно поедал фруктовый лед, не реагируя на болтовню. Привык уже, отметил проницательный Лео. — Ты так классно ешь мороженое! — Хаяма весь светился, излучая волны бесконечного счастья и восторга. Лео хотел было поревновать, но передумал, вспомнив о разбитом сердце. Виновник этого печального обстоятельства трясся от беззвучного хохота рядом.   
  
— Замолчи уже, — пробормотал Мияджи, стукнув Хаяму пакетом с минеральной водой. Тот охнул, но улыбаться не прекратил, надеясь, видимо, что раз бьет, значит любит. Такао хрюкнул. Если так подумать, то Мияджи-сан очень любвеобильный.   
  
— Хочу поцелуй, — сообщил Хаяма, помолчав пару минут для приличия.  
  
— С деревом поцелуйся, — любезно предложил Мияджи, жутко ухмыляясь. Такао вновь хрюкнул, а вслед за ним не выдержал и Лео. Наверное, ржущие кусты все же выглядят подозрительно, так что неудивительно, что обоих извлекли оттуда очень быстро.  
  
Хаяма чуть ли не на голове стоял от восторга, прыгая вокруг них и рассылая флюиды дебильной радости.  
  
— Сестренка Лео! — не мог успокоить свой энтузиазм он. Помог ему Мияджи: опустил тяжелую ладонь на плечо и опять зверски улыбнулся.  
  
— Я тебе покажу «сестренку Лео», — пообещал Мияджи, и Хаяма виновато поднял руки, сдаваясь. — А с тобой разберется Мидорима, нашел себе развлечение! — Мияджи сложил руки на груди, становясь похожим на недовольную мамочку. Такао потупил взор, понимая, что сегодняшнею ночь он проведет, сидя в кольце – метод у Мидоримы был один. Всех провинившихся он забрасывал фирменным трехочковым.   
  
Тяжела жизнь в Шутоку.


	7. Печальные непредвиденные обстоятельства (Такао/Мидорима)

 

— Шин-чан!  
  
Мидорима высунулся из-под одеяла и прислушался, замерев, вытянулся в струнку, постарался не дышать и вообще, всячески скрыть свое существование на этой грешной земле.   
  
— Шин-чан, я знаю, что ты здесь! — Такао приближался. Судя по всему, он уже заглянул на кухню и поздоровался с мамой Мидоримы, которая, конечно же, сдала дислокацию сына. Мидорима бы сбежал, но бежать было бессмысленно и крайне опасно, поэтому он принял самое разумное решение – нырнул обратно под одеяло.   
  
— Хватит валяться в кровати, Шин-чан! Солнышко встало, птички поют и даже Мияджи-сан сегодня не попытался убить меня на тренировке. В такой день нельзя прятаться под одеялом! — Такао бесцеремонно сдернул с Мидоримы одеяло. — Отличные трусы, Шин-чан.   
  
Мидорима засопел и, нашарив очки на тумбочке рядом с кроватью, злобно уставился на Такао. Теперь, когда его мощная защита в виде одеяла была отобрана, Мидорима очень остро ощущал свою беззащитность перед миром. И дело было даже не в том, что он в один трусах, а рядом с ним сидит коварный гомосексуалист Такао. Хотя, немного и в этом, но все же…  
  
— Такао! — прошипел Мидорима и замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше. Он, конечно, мог приказать выметаться из комнаты, но он делал это много раз, и Такао ни разу не послушался.   
  
— Шин-чан, если тебе необходимо валяться в кровати, укрывшись одеялом с головой, то давай выделим для этого особый день. Ну, например, среды. По средам ты будешь целый день лежать в кровати и носа из-под одеяла не показывать? — Такао переставил пару старых талисманов на полке, прочитал в десятый раз поздравительную открытку от самого себя и понюхал кактус на окне. Мидорима мрачно молчал. То есть, он всегда мрачно молчит на такие предложения Такао, но сейчас он молчал особенно мрачно.  
  
— Шин-чан? — Такао присел на край кровати и, заботливо коснувшись ладонью щеки, заглянул Мидориме в глаза. — Ты меня пугаешь…   
  
— Такао… — Мидорима кашлянул, облизнул губы и покачал головой. Такао судорожно сглотнул, переведя взгляд на влажные губы Мидоримы. — Такао…  
  
— Я слушаю, Шин-чан, — Такао невероятным усилием воли отвел взгляд от губ Мидоримы и вновь посмотрел в глаза. — Что с тобой случилось? Температуры нет? — он осторожно коснулся сухими губами лба. Мидорима дернулся почти испуганно, но, видимо, решил, что Такао не опасен.   
  
— Такао… Моя жизнь больше не станет прежней, — Мидорима глубоко вдохнул, отстраняясь. Нашарив одеяло, он завернулся в него, высунув наружу только нос. — Печальные непредвиденные обстоятельства…  
  
— Не пугай меня, — Такао выгнул бровь и склонился ближе, будто надеялся узнать страшную тайну.   
  
— Такао… — Мидорима сглотнул. — Выпуски Оха Асы больше не будут выходить в эфир!


	8. Его больше нет (Мидорима/Такао/Мияджи)

_Драма, бессмысленная и беспощадная.  
Смерть персонажа, постканон._

Он умер быстро, говорят врачи. Он ничего не почувствовал, говорят врачи. Он отправился в лучший мир и теперь, несомненно, счастлив, говорят врачи.   
  
Врачи ни черта не знают.  
  
Мияджи смотрит на Мидориму и Такао, сидящих у врача в кабинете. Оба в черном, будто сговорились, оба бледные, оба прячут глаза. Руки у Мидоримы дрожат, когда врач повторяет все эти слова в, кажется, тысячный раз. Такао сжимает край стола и закусывает губу до крови.   
  
Завтра похороны.   
  
Мияджи очень красивый. Волосы у него светлые, кожа нежная, совсем по-детски пухлые губы. Мияджи очень красивый. Его красота осталась лишь на фотографиях.   
  
Пепел же – серый.   
  
Такао стоит бледный, отстраненный, смотрит пустыми глазами по сторонам. Мидорима не пришел, не смог, наверное. Мияджи его не осуждает. Он стоит рядом с Такао, касается своими прозрачными пальцами ледяных сейчас пальцев Такао. Тот ежится и засовывает руку в карманам.   
  
Живым – живое, а мертвым – мертвое.   
  
Мидорима сидит в их общей комнате. Кровать, такая широкая кровать, такая отличная кровать, на ней было прекрасно «кувыркаться» втроем, застелена черным. Такао заходит в комнату, садится на пол у ног Мидоримы и всхлипывает. Не плачет, просто всхлипывает. Трясется, трет красные глаза, но не плачет.   
  
— Я люблю тебя, Шин-чан, как же я тебя люблю, — шепчет Такао. Шепот у него лихорадочный и злой какой-то. Больной шепот. — Люблю, больше всего на свете люблю. Мне больше некого любить. Больше некого, Шин-чан. Его больше нет.  
  
Мияджи закрывает глаза. Все верно.  
  
Его больше нет.


	9. Комплекс мамочки (Мияджи/Мидорима)

Итак, представьте, что существует Вселенная, где Мияджи и Мидорима встречаются. Мало того, они очень любят друга, и даже Такао не под силу заколебать их бесконечными подколками. Представили?  
  
Ох, ну и фантазия у вас!  
  
В этой самой параллельной Вселенной, Мияджи очень заботится о Мидориме (я совершенно не хочу сказать, что в этой этого не происходит, но). Мидорима же этому не особенно радуется, но вы же его знаете – цундере.   
  
Но и Мидориму можно понять. Одно дело, когда о тебе просто заботятся (временами это приятно даже цундере), а совсем другое, когда о тебе заботятся  _ **так**_.   
  
Мияджи перебарщивал. Хотите верьте, хотите нет, а Мидориме иногда казалось, что Мияджи его строгая, но любящая мамочка. Мияджи целовал его на ночь в щечку и подтыкал одеялко, Мияджи готовил (ничуть не лучше Момои) обеды и ужины, гладил, убирал и – что самое страшное – стирал носки Мидоримы.   
  
Мидорима их прятал от Мияджи, стирал сам, но на следующий день они были перестираны заново. Мияджи напоминал маньяка со своей заботой. Мидорима, будучи человеком достаточно взрослым, сам съехал от родителей на съемную квартиру. И приобрел вторую мамочку в лице своего парня.  
  
И это было самым печальным. Я не вру.  
  
***  
  
— Ну, давай, еще кусочек, — Мияджи попытался заставить съесть еще чуть-чуть его очередного кулинарного шедевра, выглядевшего более, чем хорошо. А вот на вкус... Мидорима никогда не считал себя мазохистом.   
  
—Я больше не могу, — недовольно ответил Мидорима, отстраняя вилку с наколотой туда пироженкой.   
  
— Ты должен, — Мияджи добавил в голос суровости. — Ради меня.  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Мидорима…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я сказал ешь! — рявкнул Мияджи и почти насильно запихнул кусочек в Мидориму. Тот скривился, прожевал и проглотил с выражением скорби и боли на лице. — Хороший мальчик, — Мияджи нежно поцеловал Мидориму в лоб.   
  
Дальнейшее, после пирожного, времяпрепровождение было куда более сладким, но я уверена, что вам уже хватит фантазировать об этом.

 


	10. Двойные проблемы (Такао/Мидорима)

 

Бывало всякое. И ананасом прилетало по голове, и Кагами захаживал в день, когда ракам следовало опасаться львов, и талисманы Такао терял. Всякое. Но вот такого точно ещё не было.  
  
С чего это Такао решил раздвоиться, никто не понял. В том числе и сам Такао. Просто в одно прекрасное утро он проснулся в двух экземплярах. Но что оказалось самым забавным, так это то, что видеть второго Такао могли только члены баскетбольного клуба. Для остальных Такао номер два оставался приведением.   
  
Мидорима честно попытался этого тоже не замечать. Игнорировал Такао он подчеркнуто демонстративно, на подколки не реагировал, в классе отсел подальше.   
  
Такао обиделся и отправился плакаться к Мияджи. Тот это терпеть не стал и вынудил Мидориму (под угрозой смертности казни, проведенной через забивание ананасом) стать хорошим напарником и добрым одноклассником. Из двух зол выбирают наименьшее, и Мидорима сдался на милость Такао. Двух Такао.  
  
Как-то раз Мидорима сказал, что Такао – одна сплошная проблема и нервотрепка. Сказал он это рыжему коту, пригревшемуся на заднем дворе школы, где Мидорима дожидался Такао с рикшей. Говорить такое Такао Мидорима бы не стал.   
  
Потому что это было неправдой. Ну, может быть отчасти. Но Мидорима все равно любил Такао. По-своему, конечно, но факт оставался фактом. Крайне печальным фактом.  
  
— Шин-чан, а кто из нас красивее? — лукаво спросил Такао, выглядывая из-за правого плеча.  
  
— Да, Шин-чан, с кем бы ты пошел на свидание? — Такао из-за левого плеча не отставал.  
  
— Эй, я первый спросил Шин-чана!   
  
— А я первый с ним познакомился!  
  
— Ничего подобного, я – это ты. И Шин-чан мой.  
  
— Значит, наш. Так что, Шин-чан? Когда свидание?  
  
Мидорима застонал и накрыл голову учебником. Может, все-таки пойти к Мияджи-сану и попросить убить ананасом? Смерть все-таки милосерднее. 


End file.
